


sWeET Dreams

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe realized that he had to call Jiwon to wake him up. Just before Junhoe opened his mouth, movement under that scant piece of sheet jarred his attention.





	sWeET Dreams

Jiwon was lying on his back, sound asleep. His head on a thin pillow, his dark hair framing an exceptionally handsome face in repose, expressionless. His uncovered chest heaved with his steady, deep breathing. He had drawn a corner of the light sheet up between his legs. The tip of the sheet corner rested at about his solar plexus. Both legs were uncovered. Both his arms were uncovered, too, and rested at his sides.

Junhoe could see that he wasn't wearing any undershorts. In other words, he was nude except for that triangle sheet he'd pulled up between his legs. The sight took his breath away. He stared longingly at the handsome figure, speechless.

Then, Junhoe realized that he had to call him to wake him. Just before Junhoe opened his mouth, movement under that scant piece of sheet jarred his attention. He had a hard-on!

“fuck” Junhoe whispered to himself

It was moving the sheet. Junhoe watched in fascination as Jiwon’s erection raised and lowered itself above his belly, lifting the sheet as it moved. Its outline was not only perfectly clear, he realized, but sunlight through the window on the other side of the room was actually illuminating the sheet so that Junhoe saw the erection, the full length of it, as a dark, bulky shadow moving under the flimsy cloth. He could even see an outline of cockhair and Jiwon’s hairy balls.

Junhoe held his breath. It was like someone had kicked him in the stomach and he couldn't move for the ache he felt in his groin.

The shadow raised itself once again and then stopped, rigid. The sheet was tented above Jiwon’s abdomen, draped over the mammoth tool, which looked to be ten inches long, at least, but Junhoe figured the strange illumination was making it appear even larger than it was.

But it was large, there was no doubt about that. His mouth went dry. Then, without a sound, suddenly the sheet was pushed outward, away from the head of Jiwon’s cock, and became wet. Junhoe watched as eight or nine pulses raised and lowered the cock, and each time more fluid jetted out silently to darken the sheet further.

Jiwon was cuming!

During the amazing moments of his orgasm, Junhoe kept glancing back up to Jiwon’s face. The older was certainly asleep. His expression betrayed no emotion whatever. If he was enjoying the wet dream, it was in his mind alone. The only physical manifestation of the wet dream was his erupting cock. His breathing didn't change. His hands remained at his sides, and his body stayed relaxed.

As semen dampened the sheet, each successive spurt seemed to travel farther. The third or fourth spurt of sperm was forceful enough to squirt out from under the confines of the sheet and ooze onto his chest. It lay there sparkling in the light, a pool of gooey white juice that seemed to freeze Junhoe from where he stood, spellbound.

"Oh, Junhoe, there you are," his voice suddenly said, very softly.

Junhoe’s eyes were the only things that moved as he looked to Jiwon’s face.

He had awakened.

Then Jiwon said something that Junhoe never forget. In that sleepy, sexy low raspy soft voice, he said, "I was just dreamin' about you."

Junhoe put his right hand to his mouth as he sucked in his breath, startled by the admission.

"What's wrong, Junhoe? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I... I... The door. It was open. I didn't knock hyung" he whispered through his fingers.

Jiwon laughed while he was sretching up. "Jesus, is that all? Forget it. I left the door open so you'd come right in. I was expecting you, remember?"

Before Junhoe could respond, Jiwon reached for the tip of the sheet and tried to throw it off. Junhoe caught a glimpse of his beautiful weapon, still stiff, the head gleaming wet, before the weight and sticky slipperiness of all the fresh cum unexpectedly pulled the sheet from his fingers and it fell back.

"Oh!" Jiwon said, rather quietly.

"Oh - " Junhoe said with him at exactly the same moment, his hand still at his mouth.

"Fuck!" Jiwon said, more loudly.

"me" Junhoe breathlessly said, an instant later, still frozen in place.

It was one of the strangest moments of his life.

Watching Jiwon have the wet dream had been fascinating and very stimulating.

Seeing Jiwon realize that he had had a wet dream, and realize that Junhoe could see that he had had a wet dream, was embarrassing but amusing, yet mortifying and fun.

Junhoe don't know whether to laugh or to cry. He wished he wasn't there, but wouldn't have traded places at that moment with anyone.

Junhoe wanted to say something that would make everything all right, but feared that anything he'd say would be held against him.

He wanted to run out of the room, but Jiwon’s whole being compelled Junhoe to stay in place to see what would happen next.

Jiwon started to chuckle. Junhoe frowned, his mouth still covered by his right hand. Then Jiwon began laughing. It was infectious. Junhoe started to grin. Then laugh.

He pointed at Junhoe’s hand, and laughed harder. Junhoe took his hand away from his mouth, looked at it like he'd never seen it before, and covered his eyes with it, as he laughed as hard as the other was laughing, shaking his head. Junhoe dropped his hand to his side. They looked at each other and laughed some more.

Jiwon took firm hold of the triangle of sheet and tossed it down between his calves. They both stopped laughing. His cock was so stiff that it quivered in the air above his belly, pointed at his face. He looked down at it. So did Junhoe.

Jiwon looked at him. His left hand reached up and grabbed hold of his cock. Junhoe thought that was a nice gesture, using his left hand like that. Using Jiwon’s right hand would have blocked some of the view. It occurred to Junhoe that Jiwon was displaying his erection to him.

Junhoe couldn't take his eyes away from it.

"damn, it's so hard," Jiwon said softly, still looking at Junhoe. "What happened?"

"maybe you had a wet dream." Junhoe replied

"Yeah, I know, but why am I still so hard?"

"It just happened, just now. It just happened when I came into your room. I watched as it shot -off – “Junhoe blink three times, he realized what he’d said “I .. I - didn't mean to watch hyung, but it just happened while I stood here, just now, before I could call you."

"Wow!" Jiwon said softly, running the word out, looking back at his erection. "You watched me come? What did you think? Did you like watching it? Do you like seeing it now? What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Junhoe said quietly, his mouth gone dry.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Jiwon repeated softly, proudly, looking at it. His hand began a noticeable but very slow movement on the thick column. Then heard Junhoe draw in his breath as he watched it. He glanced over at Junhoe’s crotch.

He smiled.

"lock the door”

It was a command. It wasn't up for discussion.

Junhoe backed the few steps to the door and closed it with his back to it, his eyes never leaving Jiwon’s cock. He locked it.

"now, strip naked”

The low, masculine voice was sure of itself, demanding, insistent.

Junhoe began unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers trembling. He tried to hurry.

Junhoe stripped slowly, trying to be natural about it, self-conscious at one level, but confident and proud of his body.

Jiwon seen the outline of Junhoe’s erection as it responded to his virile call.

Now, they were doing what they both wanted to do long ago.

Junhoe let all of his clothes fall to the floor.

His cock was as stiff as his was and stood defiantly in front of him.

Jiwon’s eyes half-closed as he watched it standing there quivering in anticipation. His hand moved more obviously on his stiff cock, giving measure to the length of it in its journey from the very tip to the bulbous base, covering the long way with firm strokes. Junhoe watched the journey with awe. Jiwon had the most incredible cock he'd ever seen. It was long, but gave the impression of being wide, thick across, with an enormous head of fat, curved flaring, almost separate halves, that looked expanded beyond endurance.

Junhoe grabbed hold and began a manipulation of his cock that matched Jiwon’s own movement. Slow, deliberate, caressing and full. Tip to base, up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Come here" Jiwon said

Junhoe stood above him, inches from his elbow, at mid-body, his balls about a foot above Jiwon’s right arm, his cock and pumping hand about even with the tip of his cock.

They increased the speed on their cocks, matching one another. Jiwon continued his left-handed jack off, and his right hand slowly rose from the bed. Junhoe gasped as Jiwon’s fingers encircled his balls gently but firmly, stroking them, tugging on them. His grip tightened. He pulled downward. Junhoe squatted next to the bed. Their tempo increased, but then Jiwon shifted his hips and turned his body slightly towards Junhoe, offering his cock to him.

"Suck it, baby"

It was Jiwon’s first whispered command, but it was much more insistent than the others were.

Junhoe looked into his eyes and Jiwon smiled in a strange way. He was very aroused.

His expression was one of longing, of pleading, of hoping, not of demanding. Jiwon wanted Junhoe to take him. Take every inches of him.

Junhoe licked his dry lips.

Jiwon’s eyes opened wide when theyounger leaned towards Jiwon’s cockhead and licked at it with a moist tongue.

“uhm uhm uhm” Junhoe could taste the sperm on it from the wet dream, as he smelled the musk odor of the sperm on Jiwon’s stomach. He sucked on the cum-slit and got an abundance of hot liquid. He lashed his tongue around the contours of the fat head and sucked the entire glans into his mouth, exerting as much pressure as he dared.

“mmmmmmmm, your mouth felt so good baby …. So hot” Jiwon moaned softly as he pumped his hips to meet Junhoe’s suctioning mouth. Part of the shaft slid in. It was extremely broad, almost too thick, Junhoe thought. But it tasted so good, and he was so excited, that he pushed till it penetrated into his throat. He backed up and pushed forward several times, each time getting more of the cock.

"Get on the bed" Jiwon said with his low sexy raspy voice while he put his hand on Junhoe’s head so that contact wouldn't be broken between Junhoe’s mouth and his dick. His hand guided Junhoe’s movement onto the bed until Junhoe knelt between his legs, one shin resting in the squishy residue of the wet dream. Then Jiwon’s hand pushed downward with great strength until the _giant_ shaft was fully into Junhoe’s gullet.

Jiwon started caressing Junhoe’s head as he began bobbing up and down the solid tube. His hips pumped cock into Junhoe as his hand continued beating his own cock.

"Cum baby"

At first, Junhoe thought Jiwon was telling that he was coming. Then he realized Jiwon was telling him that he was about to come but he was also commanding that Junhoe should come with him.

Junhoe didn't think that he could come on demand, but his body doesn't always listen to his mind. His body tensed, his hand stopped at the base of his cock and he had an overwhelming orgasm that began with spurts of hot viscous liquid in response to Jiwon’s command.

The first spurts hit Jiwon’s balls. He moved his right hand to his testicles, felt Jiwon’s cum and tensed his entire body, as cum was erupting into his throat so quickly, he hardly had time to swallow. They both kept shooting for the longest time, until they were drained. Junhoe took every drop that Jiwon offered, and Jiwon’s hand caught every drop of him.

Then Junhoe shift himself over Jiwon and straddled him. He proceeded to sit down on Jiwon’s cock. Rising up till he was almost off his cock and then quickly sitting down on Jiwon’s big stiff rod till it was completely deep inside of him.

“uhmmmm” they both moaned

Junhoe rode Jiwon for a good half-hour and then Jiwon moaned loudly and exclaimed that he was cuming again. “Junhoe junhoeeee aaah baby, shit”

Junhoe built up speed and felt his own balls building up to shoot as well. Then Jiwon came deep inside of him and as he did Junhoe’s cock erupted at the same time covering both of them.

The room filled with their heavy breathing. They were both in pure ecstasy.

Junhoe collapsed on top of Jiwon and they lay there panting. Jiwon had his arm around Junhoe and held him tighter and whispered in his ear, "my Koo Junhoe"

Junhoe just smiled sweetly and hugged Jiwon tighter. And they fell asleep again.


End file.
